A single apparatus can have multiple runtime environments having different usages, security levels, systems of operation, or the like. For example, a secure runtime environment and a non-secure runtime environment can be executed in such an apparatus, and in such a situation, it may be desirable to notify a user of a security level of the runtime environment being operated. It is to be noted here that the non-secure runtime environment is, for example, a runtime environment that allows installation and execution of software provided by a third party. JP2005-129050A discloses a technology in which a GUI (Graphical User Interface) element associated with a secured runtime environment is hidden from another runtime environment, and the GUI element is displayed to a user in the secured runtime environment.